Sisters and their Troubles
by PainteDreamer
Summary: okay my freaking normal life ends when my ever kind friend Shiori sends me one of her prophetic poems like Kramisha then there was my painting that was in my garden and 10 pairs of eyes in the shadows great just great I hate being the Psychic...
1. Prophesies

Me, Heavenlywolfdemon and Lala Shaknmu are working on this hope Y'all will like it...

* * *

Aika - Hell's demon butterfly

Hair: Long raven hair till her thigh it so dark it looks like blue and violet

Eyes: icy violet that has a siver gleam

Likes: reading, writing, writing poems, painting, sketching, playing music, listening to music, gossiping, archery, acting (since she knows how to fight if the principle is coming she acts her way out) and blackmailing

dislikes: idiots, s****, anyone who's gonna hurt her sisters, Hidan, Karin and dumb people also makeup she thinks its a mask of whom you really are also and PINK!!!!!

Personality: smart and usually quite but the statement if looks could kill works for her, kinda Psychic a certified boy hater...except Sasori

People she likes: sisters, girls, Sasori, Konan, Hinata, Tsunade, her friends Shiori, Aimi, Chiharu and Ayako

Those she hates: Men, Hidan, and Jiraiya (and we all know why)

Aobi - Heavenlywolfdemon

Hair: long dark brown till her thigh

Eyes: bright green eyes

Likes: reading, writing, showing off, hugging people, applesauce, boys (Deidara), chocolate, Kisame, and drawing. Believes art is both/ neither long lasting, or lasts for a moment. *insert smart rant XD*

dislikes: milk, veggies, pregnant ladies, ducks, crows, Tobi, Leader.

Personality: loves to have fun, outgoing, loud, annoying, lazy, strong, smart.

People she likes: sisters, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan *only cuz it's fun to poke him when he's 'dead' 8D*, Konan

Those she hates: Itachi *too much silence*, Leader, Sasori

Azami - Lala Shaknmu

Hair: chest length platinum blonde

Eyes: blue/grey

Likes: Mood rings, dumb blonde jokes, cracking jokes during awkward silences which gets her in trouble and an alternative rock fan

dislikes: girly girls, makeup, perverts

Personality: smart but don't get on her bad side and you'll be friends loves to fight and good at it

People she likes : Her siblings, Kakuzu, Hidan, Suigetsu, Neji

Those she hates : Orochimaru (Oro-chan!!!), Pein, Sakura (dumbshit), Ino (**, Sai (WTF is his problem?!!)

Extra people/ Friends at my school

Shiori

Hair: Long black hair till mid back with curls in the end

Eyes: pure onyx with a siver gleam

Likes: Fashion, Makeup, Poems, flirting, dancing, singing and annoying Hidan

dislikes: plain things, boring things, being underestimated and being judged

Personality: can be smart and dumb, has a too cheerful personality that gets on Aika's nerves yet she soothes them aswell

People she likes: Tobi!!!!!!!!! ( cause she saw how Madara looks like) Hidan cause its fun to annoy him and the gang

Those she hates:preps (yet she's a prep herself), anyone dissing her friends.... and .....HIDAN!!!!

Aimi

Hair: Long black hair till mid back

Eyes: pure onyx with a hint of gray

Likes: Fashion, Makeup, Poems, flirting, dancing, listening to music and provoking Hidan

dislikes: anything boring or stuff that make her dirty, telling the truth( yes she loves to lie)

Personality: active and hyper at times very caring and a person who listens to others in her circle of friends

People she likes: Gaara cause she thinks he is sooo cute and Hidan cause for her its fun to annoy him and the gang

Those she hates: anyone who she hates, anyone who underestimates her

Chiharu

Hair:alice styled raven hair

Eyes: shining amber orbs

Likes: anything cute and adorable, playing the drums/beatbox, Aika's and Aobi's art

dislikes: ugly things, dirty stuff, and being the translator of her class ( Chiharu knows a lot of languages )

Personality: overly perky, cheerful and hyper just don't go to her badside

People she likes: Itachi cause gawd is he Hot!!!!!!!! and anyone nice to her ( sweatdrop ) and the gang

Those she hates: Hidan isnt it too obvious? and also the snake team

Ayako

Hair: curly raven hair

Eyes: unique silver orbs

Likes: her guitar, jokes, acting, music, dancing and math ( unbelievable ne?)

dislikes: anything that annoys her, anything that distracts her

Personality: has a very cool personality she loves sharing ideas to her friends and is probably the smartest of the bunch

People she likes:........ the gang and maybe Kiba he is cute

Those she hates: Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru

* * *

Aika's Pov

_Aika u ok? _one of my friend texted me

_fine just practicing my archery,why du u ask? _I texted her back

_dunno I feel weird thats all _she texted

_please Shiori u always feel weird _I texted rolling my eyes

_ur parents leavin today? _she texted

_uh huh _I replied

_did u make a new painting? _she asked I froze and ran to my room I saw my painting, the painting was at the garden where I was in the shadows near the trees were eyes I panicked

_ya Its freaky_ I texted back hastily

_wah? really? what does it look like? _Shiori replied

_well I painted the garden and in the shadows were eyes, one set was the rinneagen and the other a sharingan and eight more... Im gettin freaked _I replied totally freaked out

_I had a strange feeling... I wrote a poem it says_

_" waiting and watching,_

_from the shadows shall rise dawn,_

_a snake lurks ready to pounce its prey,_

_eyes of the kind watches ready to strike,_

_A love appears and disappears before your eyes__" weird no? gives of bad vibe ne? _she texted back

_that poem is freaking me more Shiori _ I replied shaking off the feeling of being watched

_sorry, hey me comin over do u mind? _she asked

_oh I wonder if I even have a choice _I replied

_kay will u be in the garden playing ur koto (japanese harp) ? _ She asked

_Ya_ I smiled Shiori always found a way to cheer me up

_Can I bring twin? _she asked you see we have a classmate Aimi who looks like her unlike in House of Night Shaunee and Erin the two looked alike so much the teachers even get confused on who's who

_sure sure _I replied picking up my koto and trudging back to the garden unaware of the lush yellow eyes that followed me before I was gone

Shiori's Pov

I looked at my phone _Aika be careful I think you're being watched _I texted when **unable to send**

**"GAHHHHHHHH MA! SAVE ME I NEED LOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" **I screamed crying while running around in a circle then I remembered my parents and Aimi's and Chiharu's and Ayako's and Aika's were out in a business trip

**"NO!!!!!!!" **I screamed before starting to run around cursing that even Hidan would be shocked of

Somewhere in the world...

"Honey Im worried..." a gorgeous woman said

"Why dear?" the man said

"Its just that I got a feeling our daughter needs load..." the woman said with furrowed brows

"I got that feeling too dear" the man said before whipping out is phone and giving his daughter load

back too Shiori...

**"Yes thank you Lord" **I said before I happily started texted again

Aobi's Pov

I watched my lil sis Aika play her koto she was amazing her fingers brushed the strings softly and they looked like dancing

"nee-chan Shiori wrote another poem" I stiffened when she said that

"What does it say?" I said quietly she turned, her eyes were dazed and far away the only time I saw that was when she was in a premonition or a short vision because she was psychic hell I had visions too we were both psychic afterall

_" waiting and watching,_

_from the shadows shall rise dawn,_

_a snake lurks ready to pounce its prey,_

_eyes of the kind watches ready to strike,_

_A love disappears sand appears before your eyes" _she said in an eerie voice then I noticed she was reading it off her Iphone I sweatdrop

"the Hell Aika the Hell" I said she just laughed before going back to playing her koto

* * *

okay end of chappie hope you love it and please review I accept flames just make it proper and not as if you want people to hate me TY


	2. Getting together and a girl fight

Hi guys! this is written by Heaven let us applaud for her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! here is the story hope u'll love it!!!! oh and we don't own any anime that shall appear her TY

* * *

_Aika's POV_

My raven hair flew as the wind picked up speed. It's been at least an hour already, and the girls were supposed to be here by now. Aobi-nee-Chan was inside, getting the snacks together. It was getting dark, and I was getting a bit worried. All of this was just too weird; my painting, Shiori's poem. What did it all mean? I just shook my head and resumed playing my Koto. Music always soothed, and comforted me. I was a wonderful Koto player, so it was easy for me to come out into to the garden and play; my world would take the form of a beautiful dream, and everything would be right again, for the moment...

"Aika! Shiori, Azami, Chiharu, and Ayako, are here!" I sighed as my fingers slowed their rhythm, and stopped making their music. Of course Shiori would invite the whole gang.  
I made my way back inside, through the back doors and into the halls. I was quickly greeted, scratch that, _jumped on_, by Shiori. God.

"Aika! You scared the hell out of me!! Didn't you get my other texts??" I shrugged, and she playfully punched my arm. "Did anything happen while I was gone??"

Aobi stepped in. "Not more than usual. Let's just have some fun tonight, our parents will be gone for a long while. Now come on, I've gotten a bunch of sweets for us to enjoy!"

Aimi was the first to jump up, and grab for the sweets in the kitchen. Shiori, Chiharu, Azami, and Aobi followed in pursuit. Ayako shook her head and turned to me. "They're always so hyper." I nodded, smiling a bit. This was true, a bit of a pain, but true. "By the way, Shiori explained to us what happened. What do you think it means?"

I slightly shivered. "I don't know, it has something to with the Akatsuki, I know that much." Ayako nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a scream from the living room. Aobi. We ran, weaving through a few hallways in my big house, and when we finally arrived, Aobi was bouncing up and down on the couch.

_Aobi's POV_

I jumped up and down on the couch in excitement, squeezing a pillow against my chest, and released a few squeals. "OMG! Naruto Shippuden is on!! And it's the episode where Deidara and Gaara fight!" Aika glared at me, and I stopped. "What?"

"God Aobi, you scared us." Ayako plopped down next to me, and I could feel the small amount of heat rise to my cheeks.

"Uh, sorry." I sat down, and munched on some of the popcorn with melted white chocolate (yum!), but then Deidara appeared on the screen and I couldn't help myself. "GO DEIDARA!!"

Aimi glared at me. "Hey! That _thing_ practically killed my Gaara!! HE SHALL DIE!!" I stuck out my tongue at her.

"That's because, he lacks-"

"Hatred!" Chiharu, the die-hard Itachi fan girl chimed in.

"Oh please, he has a LOT of hatred, and he hasn't become anything like Sas-gay! And my fiance can kick Deidara's ass any day! He just needed to protect his village!" Chiharu scoffed.

"Well, my Itachi-kun can beat BOTH your boyfriends' asses! Heck, he already owned Deidara!" I growled.

"Well, Sasori is a puppet, and therefore, the Sharingan has no affect on him. So Sasori has the upper hand, after all, Itachi _is_ going blind." Aika crossed her arms over her chest, looking like a know-it-all.

Azami licked off the ice cream from her lips, and chimed in. "Well, Kakuzu and Hidan are both Immortal, AND ultra sexy. They pawn all you noobs."

"The Zombie Twins!!?"

A few hours later of arguing, and a couple of episodes into a Naruto marathon, we settled down and relaxed. We talked for a bit and changed for bed,but we really planned on not sleeping at all.

_Aika's POV_

As we sat in my huge bedroom and talked, my mind kept drifting back to the poem, and the painting. It was just too weird to be coincidental, and the churning feeling in my gut told me that something was going to happen. Aimi nudged me, and inquired IF I was okay; the look on my face must have given away what I was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her onyx eyes showed her worry, but then a sudden flash of realization appeared in her grey specks.

"Oh yeah! I got this text message yesterday, it's really weird." She pulled out her phone from God-knows-where, her shorts and tank top didn't leave much for the imagination, and only Aimi would bring her cell phone to bed. She scrolled through her text messages, and I caught glimpses of flirtatious texts from different guys. I gave her a look, but she was too focused on her phone to notice.

By this time, everyone had gathered around. Aimi's fingers stopped. "Ah, here it is!" She read it out loud:

* * *

_10 visitors at your door_

_Each dangerous, watch your back_

_coming to our world, depending on you to survive,_

_watch yourselves, or you'll die by theur hands_

_if you're lucky, you'll find love_

_however, by the end of this journey, you'll have a choice to make_

_send them back, or stay with them forever?_

_In the darkness, 10 eyes watch you, so don't screw up_

_Destiny awaits you, and these visitors are knocking at your door..._

My eyes were wide, and my jaw was on the floor. Chiharu noticed, and squeezed my shoulders. I snapped out of it, and shook my head.

"I know," Shiori started, "why don't we go to the beach?"

* * *

well I know its kinda short sometimes and all that fact but pls bear with us :"


	3. Going to the beach

Okay Lala sempai wrote this everyone!!!! hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3

Azami POV:

I listened silently as the other girls talked about unimportant things. The others were sprawled out in several different places, while was currently lying draped over the back of the black leather sofa. I closed my eyes and threw my arm over them shielding them from whatever remnants of light were in the room. I winced slightly when I accidently grazed my swollen cheek.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked down the hall ignoring the several chuckles that the 'popular' girls let out when I walked by. I forced open my locker still attempting to ignore them. But when I looked in the mirror on my locker door I seen that their little queen bee was standing behind me, smirking. _

_I quickly exchanged my books while doing some deep breathing exercises. Normally NO ONE got THAT close to ME. Once done I slammed my locker closed and turned around hoping she was gone, but instead she had thrust that filthy, pointy nose of hers right in my face. "Excuse me…" I trailed off when she showed no hint of moving, instead she grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled. _

"_Who are you trying to fool, freak? You shouldn't have such beautiful blond hair! That's only for NORMAL people." 1,2,3,4! In, out, in, out! Don't let her get to you! On the bright side she did call your hair beautiful…then topped it off with FREAK. I hate that word…_

"_Please…move…" I struggled out while trying to control my temper. "And If I say no FREAK!" I sucked in a breath. "Don't. Call. Me. THAT." She snickered. "What? FREAK. You and those demented sisters of yours are freaks! You shouldn't even be aloud to roam free! You should be locked up, all of you! You fre-" She was cut off by my fist hitting that perfect angular little face of hers._

_Instantly, her little drones were all over me, biting, pulling my hair, cussing me out and one even kicked my in the cheek before Aika came along with the principle and broke it up._

_~End~ _

Freak…such an awful word…and so not true. Subconsciously I sighed causing Ayako to look at me curiously. "Something wrong Azi?" I glanced over at her briefly before returning to my previous position. "Naw, just suspended…again. When mom and dad find out they're gonna kill me." She gave me a look that said 'I wish I could help…but I can't.' which just made me sigh again.

"Ah! Here it is!" I heard Aimi exclaim. Ignoring the pointless chatter that Ayako and Chiharu were doing beside me, I sat up and focused on Aika and Aimi. At my sudden interested the others quieted and listened as well.

* * *

_10 visitors, at your door_

_Each dangerous, watch your back_

_Coming to our world, depending on you to survive,_

_Watch yourselves, or you'll die by their hands_

_If you're lucky, you'll find love_

_However, by the end of this journey, you'll have a choice_

_Send them back, or stay with them forever?_

_In the darkness, 10 eyes watch you, so don't screw up_

_Destiny awaits you, and these visitors are knocking at your door…_

I watched as Aika went into some form of shock…which was weird for her. I didn't get it. It's just one of those freaky chain messages that mean nothing…right?

"I know," Shiori said "why don't we go to the beach?" I snickered causing everyone to look at me.

"In case you hadn't noticed…it's 10:30 Pm."

"So?" Aimi asked tilting her head to the side.

"Never mind…" _I forgot we were FREAKS!_

Aika POV:

"How are we gonna get there? None of us have a driver's license, remember? Aobi's the only one old enough…and she really can't drive…at all." I added flatly just for extra measure. I heard Azami laugh and looked over at her curiously.

She slunk over and threw her arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a one armed embrace. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"But you're not-" I began.

"What do you think I do on Friday nights? I don't just laze around you know! Jojo's been teaching me to drive! Sure I don't have a license but…I can get us there alive."

"Then it's settled! Everyone get you're bathing suits, we're going swimming!" Aimi shouted happily. Aobi started to protest but was shooed upstairs by the rest of the girls.

Aobi POV:

I laughed as Aimi tried on yet another of my bathing suits that was too large in the bust for her. She frowned and tried readjusting it.

"Why don't you just wear Aobi's swimsuit bottoms, your bra and this?" Azami chucked a black t-shirt at her when she walked out of the bathroom. Aimi held up the Green Day shirt and examined it, then finally frowned. "I can't be seen in this! What would my fan boys think?!"

"By the time we get there Aimi it will be 11:00 pm, no one is going to be there other then possibly a few crack heads and hippies." Ayako said practically. "Just put it on!" Azami heaved out, probably feeling slightly insulted.

I laughed as I watched my friends and sisters bicker over my collection of swimsuits. We were all mostly the same size, minus Aimi's smaller bust, so we easily fit into my swimsuits. Finally we were ready to go.

Aimi had finally agreed to wear a t-shirt, but only if it was Azami's red Rush one, instead of one of her many black other t's. She now wore the red t-shirt and white bikini bottoms.

Azami wore a dark royal blue bikini top with a black spandex bow in the center and black bikini short-shorts.

Ayako was wearing a lime green bikini top and a pair of dark green bikini bottoms where as Chiharu wore the lime green bikini bottoms and a dark green bikini top (they switched, can you tell?).

Shiori had settled on a bubble gum pink bikini top with hot pink trimmings and the matching bottoms had a bit of a fringe that made it look slightly like a skirt. "How do I look?" She asked Aika anxiously. "Like a piece of bubblegum in a tutu." Aika told her expressing her hatred for the color pink. Everyone giggled.

Aika wore a pure dark violet swimsuit a back cherry blossom on her left chest with a skirt the one they wear in hawaii hers was a rich violet with black cherry blossoms and I wore a pure red swimsuit with a black sunbathing skirt tied around my waist. I giggled as the other girls quickly dashed out the door ready to be on their way.

Azami POV:

I frowned as I watched Aika, Aimi and Shiori fight over shot gun. Finally my temper got the best of me. "Would you all just shut up! None of you are getting shot gun…" I glanced around frantically and smiled when I spotted Ayako walk out of the house.

"Ayako is!"

"Why!?" Aimi pouted cutely, causing the adorable obsessed Chiharu to 'Awww' from the back of the van. "That my dear Aimi, is because she is the least likely to annoy/distract me on the way there and back. NOW GET IN THE VAN!" I shouted pointing behind me to the several empty seats. Within seconds everyone was seated and cowering away from me slightly.

I smiled content that we were finally going to be on the road. I looked in my rearview mirror and tensed, pausing for a good while. There looking back at me were a pair of blood red eyes with tomoe in them.

Sharingan.

I gasped and shook my head but when I returned my gazed back I was met with the pale gaze of the Rinneagen.

"Hey Azi? You ok?" I glanced back at Aika who was waving her hand in my face from behind. I grabbed it furiously and shoved it away. "Yeah fine I just thought I saw…" I trailed off and looked back into the rearview mirror.

The eyes were gone.

"Saw what?" Aobi asked curiously, aware of my coming and going ability for future sight. "Nothing." I snapped. _FREAK._ The word echoed in my head. "I saw nothing!" I was now trying harder then to convince myself then the others._ In the darkness 10 eyes watch you, so don't screw up._ "Nothing…" I whispered while slowly backing the car out of the drive way and heading to the beach.

For awhile the journey there was silent as the others picked up on my gloomy and frustrated mood. I bit my lip and begun laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing for?" Ayako asked curiously.

I laughed again.

"Hey girls, listen to this! A blond and a brunette jump off of a bridge, which one will hit the water first?"

"Uh…the blond?" Aimi guessed.

"Nope. The brunette 'cause the blond would stop to ask for directions!" I began laughing hysterically while the other girls chuckled at my inability to hold an awkward silence.

Aika POV:

"Oh finally, we're here!" I said with exasperation. As soon as Azami parked I threw open the door and quickly ran to the water. Soon the other girls joined me. We laughed and splashed at each other. "I'm glad we didn't get caught." I heard Aobi murmur to Azami.

Azami grinned a goofy grin and placed her arm on Aobi's shoulder. "Aobi I do it all the time! As long as you don't run a light or something to draw attention to yourself you're fine." Aobi sighed nodding, she had obviously been holding her breath, afraid they'd get caught.

"Hey, chill Aobi! After all, Azi here is a hardened criminal!" We all laughed at her joke, even the usually hot tempered Azami.

* * *

sooo love it hate it or like it? Review!!!


	4. A flash of the past

IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! I WAS BUSY SO ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 4 WITH A NEW CHARACTER RUNE-CHAN!

* * *

Aika's Pov

I stood behind a large rock, and glanced over at Aimi. She was screeching at a giggling Shiori.

"So this is where you were hiding." Looking to my right, I saw Aobi snickering at the screeching Aimi. I nodded.

"We've had plenty of memories here," Azami sighed

"Hmmm, true," I said softly, having a flashback.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_WOW! Shiki, Himtsu; look at this cave!," a younger version of me said calling out to two kids the same age as me; Senri Shiki was a reddish brown haired male who had light blue eyes. Himitsu Hanadagi was a silver haired female who had glassy cobalt eyes that seemed to have a storm in them._

"_Amazing! Look Shiki; there's diamonds on the wall! And there's even a lake here. The grass feels so lush and healthy; sweet there are even cherry blossom trees! There's even a waterfall there!" Junsui exclaimed, her usual bored doll face looked shock, so did Shiki._

"_What did you find?," a voice behind us said. We turned to see Aobi, who had a raised brow. Beside Aobi was Rune and Azami talking._

"_Look, look nee-chan!" I exclaimed pointing at the magnificent cave. Aobi's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Rune stared in fascination, and Azami's eyes widened a bit._

"_This place seems to give off an aura, so powerful," Azami said breathing in deeply._

"_Hmmm I feel it too," Aobi sighed softly._

"_So do I," I said._

"_Hey guys, why don't we make this place a hideout of some sort?," Rune pointed out timidly._

"_Great idea Rune!" I said hugging said girl._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

A movement in the water caught my eye; I hesitantly walked forward before entering the pool slowly. I glanced at the lake floor and saw a flash of orange. I slowly kneeled down, and brushed my fingers against the object. It was Tobi's mask. Suddenly, the touch triggered a vision.

_~VISION~_

_An unconscious me slowly sank._

_A hand grabbed my arm and took the mask from me before forcefully being pulled deeper._

_Aobi was pulled into the water as she tried to reach me._

_I heard Azami screaming our names before choked by water._

_Rinnegan._

_Sharingans._

_7 different pairs of eyes._

_A new scene then appeared: a battlefield, full of blood and reaked with the smell of the dead. Tobi slowly took off his mask in front of a dying Shiori, and then kissed her, but it was too late._

_Splashes of blood formed the kanji of love, hate, life and death; Gaara cried as he hugged Aimi's dead form._

_Itachi. Chiharu. Both bleeding badly yet not minding as they shared a bloody kiss. They died in each other's embrace_

_Ayako's blood soaked body nestled in Kiba's embrace. Kiba mourned with Akamaru by his side_

_Rune running to protect Pein from a dangerous blow to the heart and said in a whisper "Aishiteru"; Pein sat there cradling her corpse. Konan's hand rested on his shoulder._

_Hidan and Kakuzu; in rage; killed of armies protecting the limp body of Azami behind them._

_Deidara grieved as he hugged Aobi's dead form; wishing God to take him to his beloved angel._

_Hands reached out towards each other. Sasori and I hugged one last time before the darkness ate me up. Sasori cried._

_~END OF VISION~_

I gasped lightly when I felt a hand touch my neck, and then it went dark.

Aobi's Pov

I noticed that Aika was no longer beside me. Turning I saw her unconscious form floating. _'Must have had a vision,'_ I thought, since Shiori, Azami, Aika and I, are all psychic. There are differences in the way we see the future: Shiori writes Prophetic Poems or so, Azami has short premonitions and can delve into someone's past, Aika sees future disasters or things that can change the course of future, and I, on the other hand, can see the future of those close to me, I can also foresee their decisions. Then I saw a hand grab Aika's arm before she was pulled in.

"AIKA!" I screamed running into the water, only to be pulled into the water as well. I heard Azami screaming my name and Aika's before she choked as she too was filled with water.

~Moments later~

I opened my eyes, and coughed up water. I gasped for oxygen to fill my lungs, and take the sting away.

"I see you're awake," a familiar monotone voice said. I looked up to see the Rinnegan eyes staring back at me. I gasped as I recognized Pein, the Akatsuki leader.

"What is your name?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"A-Ao-b-bi," I stuttered out nervously. I sat up, and squeezed some of the water off my clothes.

"Where are we?," he demanded. It was a bit surprising, since it seemed that _he_ brought us here.

"Uh, Japan?," I said gulping at his intense stare. I never liked it when people stared at me intently, it made me feel like i was being judged.

"_So many deaths,"_ a childish, dead voice said softly. Remembering the others, I glanced toward the direction Aika's voice came from; Her eyes were wide open and red; it was in a glazed state.

"Aiko," I said looking at her.

"_Hello Aobi-nee,"_ she said in a creepy voice after blinking, and looking at me.

"Can you return control to Aika?," I said; she pouted before nodding her head stiffly. Her eyes changed to an icy violet with a silver gleam in them.

"Aika! Are you okay? Why did your split persona take over?" I questioned forgetting the Akatsuki was there.

"Vision," she moaned softly.

"What the f*** is going on?" Azami screeched.

"Shut the f*** up b****!" Hidan screamed.

"Why the f*** in this f***ed up world should I listen to you?" Azami glared saying this

"Will you two just-" Kakuzu wasn't able to reply since Azami punched him screaming, "Shut the f*** up Stitches!"

"That was Kakuzu, Azami," I said blankly

"Oh shoot! Forgive me Kakuzu-sama!" she wailed running to the water; The Akatsuki, I noticed, looked downright freaked out.

"She's insane," Aika explained with a blank face. She was rubbing her eye; that was when I realized that behind her the two artists of Akatsuki stood arguing about art...again.

"Oh my god! Dei-dei!," I screeched, jumping said man who had a scared/ confused look on his face.

"She's a fan-girl," Aika said stonily.

"Hey, hey Aika, aren't you gonna glomp Sori?," I questioned from my position on Deidara. He was blushing while Aika just stared at me before standing up and was about to walk away; I then saw the light pink blush.

"Hahahahaha. Aika, you're blushing." I giggled; she blushed again

"S-shut up," she said before trying to walk away, when her hand was caught by none other than Akasuna no Sasori. She was quickly pulled into his chest. His hands secured around her waist. A small smirk was etched on his face.

"Kyaahhh, you looks so cute together! When's the wedding?," Azami squealed as she supported Kakuzu to sit down.

"A-a-azami," Aika stuttered out completely red from embarrassment.

"That reminds me! What was your vision about Aika?," I questioned the flushed girl who immediately lost all signs of emotion on her face; Oh shoot she was acting the entire time! How could I forget she's a pro at acting?

"Ohhh fudgers don't tell me you we're acting all that time?" I asked my left eye twitched.

"Practice makes perfect," she muttered her lips twitched as if she was just about to smile.

"Uhhh guys vision time?," Azami said pouting-glaring at the same time since she was completely ignored. I glanced at Aika and words made its way into my head _"What vision? I was drowsy and Aiko took control..."_

"And don't lie," I said narrowing my eyes at Aika; she sighed since she knew I saw her new decision flashed in my mind _"Not here not now; not in front of the Akatsuki."_

"Fine we'll talk about thi-" I was interrupted by a gasp; turning I saw Rune, an old friend, look Pein up and down then fainted.

* * *

Well that's chapter 4; its really short but bare with me ;))


	5. New Friends Hear the Sarcasm?

Okey dokie! Chapter 5!

* * *

~Aobi's POV~

"Rune!" The others and me rushed to Rune's side, hoping she was ok. Aika was the first one to get to Rune. She lightly shook her in an attempt to awake her. Rune immediately grabbed Aika's arms, and tried to gain composure.

"I'm ok, but oh my gosh, is that…!" Aika nodded, and tried to loosen Rune's tight grip on her arms.

"What're you doing here?" she questioned, but she got no reply. Our attention was elsewhere, on Pein. He was watching us closely, like he was trying to figure out what our presence meant. The other, 'Akatsuki', quiet. Rune almost fainted, but Aika held her grip.

"You girls, are you aware of who we are?" We remained silent. The air had an eerie, scary feeling to it. Of course, Azami being Azami, she didn't notice.

"Of course! You're Pein, the Akatsuki leader. Why the hell would you ask a stupid question like that?" Growling, I clamped my hand over her mouth. She didn't get the message, and continually tried to bite. Sigh, sisters.

Pein raised an eyebrow."Are you the only ones who are aware of our presence?" We all just nodded; what could we say, at a time like this? Contemplating, Pein looked back at the other Akatsuki members.

"Split up; survey the area for Ninja, or any other threats. Deidara, Sasori: gather as much information on the terrain as you can. Itachi, Kisame: stay here and watch the girls. Scatter." They all disappeared in a flash, with the exception of a grumbling Hidan and a limping Kakuzu. He glared back at us, and Azami shifted her eyes. I sighed, and released Azami. Leaning backward, I landed on my butt, on the sandy ground, with my eyes closed.

~Aika's POV~

I watched as the others tried to figure out what was happening, but we know the truth. The visions, they tell a tale of the future, and I know something bad is gonna happen. The question is why? And how can we prevent it?

I looked over to my right, and noticed the dark ocean. We were still at the beach, but we had...drowned? I looked down at my attire, and I was dry. So then, was it a dream?

I stared at the ocean's surface, and quickly took note of the moon's reflection. Turning my attention to the sky, I realized it was a Full Moon. A beautiful, Full Moon...

"Aika." Coming out of my daze, I turned and realized the others were staring at me.

"What? Something on my face?" I kept my face blank; weaknesses aren't meant to be shown, especially when the Akatsuki are with us.

"Nothing," Aobi answered, She looked over at Kisame, and Itachi. Lowering her voice, she continued,

"We need to get back to the others." Rune, who was biting her nails, causing her black nail polish to come off, looked up.

"Others?" I nodded, and Rune's face lit up.

"Hey, how'd you get here anyway?", Azami questioned. Rune shrugged, and stood, brushing sand off of her clothes, and long, black hair with purple streaks.

"I arrived yesterday, and I was planning on seeing you guys. However, I got lost, and it got late, so I just…came to the beach."

"So, how're gonna get home?" Rune continued. She stared at us as she waited for an idea. Of course we have none.

"Uh, honestly, do we want to leave the Akatsuki? I mean, they're dangerous, and all but, if we leave them, they might cause some damage; you know?", Aobi piped up. Rune continued to bite her nails as she nervously paced, in thought. An annoying, and gross habit, but we've grown used to it.

"Ummm...well, where's the van?" Silence.

"It's somewhere around here, at least that's what I think." Azami tapped her chin. "And I left the keys in the ignition."

"Ok, great, it could have been stolen.", I stated. Azami glared.

"And who would be at the beach this late, Smart ass?" I remained silent, I'm sure everyone understands the irony in that.

Rune sighed, and for once, took her fingers away from her mouth.

"Alright, we need a plan, fast." As it went silent again, I watched Itachi and Kisame. They seemed to be more focused on our environment, rather than us. Even with that, there's no chance we'd be able to escape, and outrun them.

_Hey, about the vision-_

_Not now Aobi, it's not the time, and I think others need to know about it too._

_Yeah, I know. But are there any clues about how we can escape?_

I just shook my head. A few moments later, Azami gasped. "I see the van!"

We all followed her finger, and sure enough, we found our van. It was hidden behind large rocks, on the other side of the ocean. Great.

Miraculously, Kisame and Itachi disappeared into the trees. We all remained still, and silent, in case it was a trap. But at this point, it's now or never. Glancing at eachother, at the van, and then towards the direction the Akatsuki left, we sprinted towards home plate.

Our lungs burned, our feet ached, and our heads throbbed, but we continued to run as fast as we could towards the van. When we finally made it, we almost passed out. We were gasping for air, and our heads were dizzy, but there's no time to waste. We all entered, and as soon as Azami started the van, we heard the others.

"Guys! Guys! Where'd you go!", Shiori screeched as she reached the van, along with Ayami, Chiharu, and Ayako. Aobi quickly opened the door.

"No time, get in!"

We managed to make it home, but not without our new friends following close behind.

* * *

That's chapter 5! Please press the green button down there!


	6. of Premonitions and Pornography

Kk; Chapter 6 by Lala-nee-chan

hope you enjoy...

* * *

Azami's P.O.V

My sisters and Rune had managed to successfully push the other girls through the door leaving them standing curiously in the living room.

I followed at a more leisurely pace. I don't run from anyone or anything, I mean that incident at the beach was me running to the van...not away from Akatsuki. I tossed the van keys up in the air skilfully catching and flipping them each time. The other girls were getting an explanation from Rune while my sisters put the house on lockdown.

Just as I walked through the open front door, the keys in mid-air, there was a flash of light.

I was having a premonition.

_I looked to my left and saw the Akatsuki all standing near the door, knives in their hands ready to attack. But there was no house anymore. _

_Just a battlefield. _

_The battlefield behind each Akatsuki changed an example being that Deidara's scene changed from charred grass to an open sky. But the Akatsuki never moved, they were like statues. I noticed that in the place of Tobi was Madara, standing right between Pein and Konan. _

_Then slowly figures melted out of nowhere, they emerged from the battlefields behind the Akatsuki then walked towards them with no hesitance. I watched the Akatsuki closest to me, which happened to be Sasori. The figure slowly walked up behind him, hooded, cloaked, faceless. Then the figure latched onto his arm and looked up slowly, for the first time ever the Akatsuki moved. _

_Sasori tilted his head to look down and removed the hood revealing long raven hair, a pale well shaped face and gleaming violet eyes. My little sister Aika. My Imouto. I smiled at the look of love when they kissed each other deeply, my sisters eyes closed. I felt so happy when I seen them. _

_But then something unexpected happened. _

_My sisters eyes flew open, scared and she pulled away. _

_Sasori had become a skeletal demon, fangs leathery black wings and talons. I screamed but I couldn't hear myself. I tried to move but I couldn't and when I looked down I seen I was chained to the black abyss surrounding me. _

_I tried to scream my imouto's name again. But I couldn't hear my own words. Aika looked right at me. "Help Onee-san! Help me, please!" I started to cry, blood red tears rolling down my cheeks as I struggled against my bonds. _

_Then the demon touched her, just a single touch and a mark appeared on my sister's face. It was the kanji for 'curse'. Then the kanji expanded and my sister dropped to her knees. As soon as she hit the ground she exploded into dust. _

_A beautiful shimmering violet dust, the same color as her eyes. _

_It blew into my face and I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I was staring back at the living room._

Just like that, my vision over.

The Keys that were still in mid-air dropped to the ground making a fairly loud clacking noise and I stooped to pick them up. I seen feet stop in front of me and I looked up to see Aobi looking down on me with a worried expression.

"What did you see?" She asked and I stood up, trembling as my muscles screamed at me to stop moving.

"None of your business."

Aobi P.O.V

I watched as she walked away.

First Aika had a vision at the beach and then Azami had a premonition that left her shaking and frozen with fear. Not to mention she was crying.

Azami never cried.

The death of our grandparents; she stood there and watched while Aika and I cried into her shoulders. The death of our pet; dug the hole and through the thing in without batting an eyelash. . She accepted everything to do with death and scary situations by either being apathetic or angry. She was the most emotionally strong person I'd ever met, some called her callous but I will forever call my Onee-san strong.

I had flinched at the venom in her voice when she had told me off but it was rare for Azami to say a sentence that didn't have venom in it. I said strong, not socially strong. That was Aika.

I locked the door and turned to see that Azami was on the couch flipping through stations.

"Why aren't you helping?" Aimi asked angrily putting her hands on her hips.

"They're Akatsuki. I don't think a few locks are going to keep them out. Eww..." She whined fakely as she 'accidentally-on purpose' flipped onto the porn channel. I ran over and grabbed the remote angrily hitting her over the head with it.

"Make yourself more useful." I grumbled.

Azami was also about the only person who could tick me off.

"I'm going to take a shower." Azami told me before going upstairs and slamming the bathroom door shut. It was quiet for maybe 5 seconds and then our front door was knocked in.

In came the Akatsuki. All of them but one, Tobi was no-where to be found. But who cares about Tobi?

It was silent as we all stared at the Akatsuki, and they stared back.

Deidara blinked. Aika coughed. I blinked too. The other girls were shocked that our story was true so they weren't even breathing.

Suddenly there was a scream, not of fear but rage upstairs. There was what sounded like breaking glass and Tobi rolled down the stairs followed by Azami who was dripping wet, covered only by a small towel and carrying a metal pipe in her hands.

She was hitting Tobi with it while he screamed things like 'Tobi's sorry!' and 'Tobi didn't see anything!' as well as 'Please don't kill Tobi!'. The Akatsuki watched her bash him over the head a few times before the blond stopped and turned to see the rest of the Akatsuki standing there.

She blinked. They blinked. Deidara's face turned red. Itachi cleared his throat. Pein's eye was twitching. Hidan and Kakuzu were just staring. The rest looked scared shitless. Tobi had fainted.

There was a moan from the Tv set and I realized I had not changed the station off of the porn channel. Everyone was now watching a police woman in leather and a convict doing the hoky-poky.

Well this isn't awkward or strange.

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

I am putting Dimensional Visitors on **HIATUS!**

I lost the next chapter so yeahhh...[rubs the back of head sheepishly]


	7. Chapter 7? not really but a note

I promise to update soon, Lala-nee-chan just wants to tell a **certain someone **something; I hope this **certain someone** won't be offended

and if you are to message back please not to me but send it to _Lala Shaknmu _I by far don't want to fight; I promise to post a new chapter soon dear readers...

With Love and Happy Holidays,

Hell

...

Dear 'Don't take this the wrong way',

We did not need a dictionary of all the different grammatical punctuations on a key board. Thank you anyway but we didn't need one.

Thanks for 'not flaming' we appreciate your slightly insulting waste of time you like to call a review. I will admit that yes you did point out many mistakes that we already knew existed and I was actually going to point out to Hell when I got around to it.

I appreciate the constructive criticism in this review, I like that you had the guts to tell us there was something wrong in your opinion, but at the same time you did cross the line if only ever so slightly (The extremely rude (in my opinion) I quote 'Would it KILL YOU to learn the spacing after and before punctuations? Okay, I'll teach you').

Contrary to what you may think, judging by your review of course and not your `stellar ` personality (new friends hear the sarcasm?), we are not idiots who need to be taught about a key board.

My impression is that you do not like our story. The same story which I personally believe is quite the accomplishment concerning it is a collaboration of more than 2 people and has been emailed many times to the far corners of the globe. (Okay that was an exaggeration but the Philippines, Northern Canada and somewhere in the United States of America (Sorry, Heaven. I don't know exactly where you live...I'm guessing State-Side -_-'). This is the reason for the P.O.V. It is P.O.V because it is written by more than one author who each have separate characters in the story.

Thank you for your comment on our chapter titles, most I believe were named by Hell and I do agree that she could try to collaborate with us a little more on chapter names. 'Going to The Beach' and 'Of Premonitions and **' (I named chapter 6 thank you very much) were both my chapters and I had thought they were quite funny. I apologize for our different sense of humour I will try harder to please you next time I try to lighten the mood.

As for the, 'Your chapters are pointless' comment, please feel free to read them again. Chapters are something that divide up a story and show a gradual increase in story activity and plot which I can see happening. Perhaps you should stop worrying about what our characters eat (popcorn with melted white chocolate...why would you complain. We're not making you eat it) and actually pay more attention to the story.

Like I said earlier, thank you for your constructive criticism, however the tutorials and the fact that you love absolutely nothing about our story leads me to the conclusion that you do not like anything about our story and therefore should stop reading it.

Hopefully you haven't already.

I would hate to never have to write such an irritating response to yet another of your wonderful 'not flames' ever again in my life. I'm sure Heaven and Hell (that collaboration was a complete coincidence...and now I made myself sad as I feel like an outsider...) do not love you as much as I do.

Thank you for wishes of luck, although I'm sure we will not need them, at least not from someone who is obviously not sincere.

With Love forever,

Lala Shaknmu

P.S – I'm afraid smiley faces only take the sting out of some things, but not (unfortunately) long, tedious 'not flames'.


End file.
